


All The Sugar In The World

by the1918



Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sugar Baby Steve, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, briefly, feminization kink, he's just a lil twunk, no mpreg just kinky, steve is not little but he's not a dorito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: “Daddy…” Steve whispers.Bucky has never, ever had a defense against this. He’s not sure he wants one. The person he married has eyes more blue than the sky and more deep than the ocean and Bucky could resent the fact that he’s powerless under that gaze, helpless against the flutter of blonde lashes on perfect, pale cheeks, but he doesn’t. You don’t make Steve Rogers your's for life without wanting to look atthisevery goddamn day.“Oh, sweetheart. You know I can’t resist when you look at me like that.”---OR: Steve is Bucky's sweet little sugar baby husband, and he's feeling neglected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749544
Comments: 40
Kudos: 890





	All The Sugar In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Fill written for [@lullabybeauty](https://lullabybeauty.tumblr.com/)'s ask prompt: **#74: “You know I can’t resist when you look at me like that.”**

The big, opulent house is mostly dark when Bucky walks inside, but that’s normal for this time of night. It’s late, even later than he’s been coming home most nights these past few weeks, and that’s saying something.

“Stevie?”

He calls out the name softly; partly because he’s just damn tired, but also because there’s about a fifty-fifty chance that Steve is asleep right now, given that it’s almost midnight. He’d love to see his sweet boy, kiss, talk to him about his day, but he doesn’t want to wake him if that’s the case.

_“In here, Buck.”_

Steve’s voice coming from the living room sounds a little dreamy, sing-songy. Bucky smiles. He rounds the corner knowing that his baby is feeling a certain kind of soft tonight.

What Bucky finds in the living room is his sweetheart, sitting on the couch and wrapped up in his favorite silk robe, holding a glass of red wine. There’s another glass sitting on the table, and Bucky knows there’s no one else in the house; the glass was waiting for him.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” Steve says with a sweet smile.

Bucky’s husband is gorgeous, and always has been. He’s looking particularly beautiful tonight with the thin robe clinging to him, and Bucky can make out the lines of Steve’s lithe body, the texture of his toned stomach. He’s shorter than Bucky by a couple of inches, and he’s certainly got nothing on Bucky’s overall thickness. Steve is narrow in all the places that Bucky is built like a tree – _‘beefy’,_ as Steve calls it – but he’s got muscle and tone in all the right ways. Bucky drops his briefcase and moves further into the room before his mouth starts watering, thinking about what’s under all that silk.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, and the blond sighs contentedly. “I’ve been missing you.”

Steve urges him to join him on the couch and get comfortable, which Bucky does. It puts a smile on his face when Steve sets down his own glass of wine and hands Bucky the other one, then kneels on the floor to work Bucky’s shoes off. It’s intimate, domestic, and though Steve is always sugar sweet, he’s not _always_ quite like this.

Steve sets Bucky’s shoes aside and picks up his glass again. Bucky raises up one arm in a gesture for Steve to cuddle up to him. His husband smiles big, like Bucky’s given him a gift, and goes gladly.

“How was your day?” Steve asks. The look on his face tells Bucky that he genuinely wants to know the answer.

Bucky could have all the sugar in the world, and it still wouldn’t be as sweet as his baby.

“Long,” Bucky answers. It’s tired and it’s honest. “Full of meetings. Full of a lot more of the same bullshit. Same clients, being idiots.”

Steve frowns but leans up, smoothing a little kiss to the furrow of Bucky’s brow. His lips are the slightest bit sticky.

“Better now, though?” he asks hopefully, like that little peck was a panacea for every problem ever. Maybe it was.

Bucky smiles, gives Steve his best. “Definitely better now.”

The two of them just sit and talk for awhile, catching up and sipping their wine, and it’s the best Bucky has felt all month. He’s missed Steve even more than he realized. His job pays him the big bucks but it’s always been insane, always has him working long hours, but lately it’s been downright unmanageable. What’s the point of having an income that he can spoil his beautiful husband on if he never gets the time to spoil him?

But the fact remains that Bucky hasn’t had a day off in weeks, and he has a client meeting at eight in the morning, and he is fucking _beat_. So when they finish their glasses and Steve gets that look in his eyes, crawls into his lap, Bucky gives Steve a kiss but stills him with an apologetic hand on his hip. Steve’s face goes from hopeful and mischievous to let down and heartbroken _immediately_. Bucky feels like the worst person on earth, and maybe he is.

Steve is straddling him and he looks down at his own hands, fiddling with the tie of his soft robe. He was looking sweet and soft before this, but god, when Steve _lifts his head_ and opens his innocent-looking mouth, Bucky is fucking _gone_.

“Daddy…” Steve whispers.

Bucky has never, ever had a defense against this. He’s not sure he wants one. The person he married has eyes more blue than the sky and more deep than the ocean and Bucky could resent the fact that he’s powerless under that gaze, helpless against the flutter of blonde lashes on perfect, pale cheeks, but he doesn’t. You don’t make Steve Rogers your’s for life without wanting to look at _this_ every goddamn day.

“Oh, sweetheart. You know I can’t resist when you look at me like that.”

A proud, almost silly grin spreads across Steve’s face. He knows Bucky’s hooked.

“I know.” Steve dares to shift his hips forward, and Bucky stops trying to hold him still with the grip on his waist. “Don’t want you to resist it.”

Bucky touches a fingertip beneath Steve’s chin and tilts the blond’s head up, allowing a different angle of light to touch his fair, freckled skin. He takes in the look of his baby’s pretty face and sees that he’s wearing the faintest hint of what Bucky recognizes to be Steve’s favorite cherry lip gloss. Tonight is a special night.

“So beautiful for Daddy,” Bucky murmurs, thumb just barely pressing on Steve’s sticky lower lip. It’s helplessly possessive. “Who are you tonight, Stevie?”

Bucky asks the question but he already knows the answer. Steve takes a few breaths and looks down bashfully – needlessly nervous – and gives Bucky a honeyed, sweet smile.

“I’m Daddy’s Pretty Wife.”

Yes. Tonight is a special night.

“Oh, _angel,_ ” Bucky coos. He can’t help the happy smile that covers his own face. “Of course you are. I put this ring on your dainty little finger, didn’t I? Made you Daddy’s blushing bride?”

He takes Steve’s left hand in his own, smaller than Bucky’s, and softly runs a fingertip over the white gold band with it’s elegant, understated row of inlaid precious gems; rubies, his baby’s birthstone.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve whispers, grinning like he’s excited and he's trying to contain it and he’s chewing on his pink lips, just a little.

“Did you get yourself all ready to be Daddy’s pretty lady tonight?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me?”

Steve’s face is all blush and excited anticipation when he crawls hastily out of Bucky’s lap, standing in front of him and untying the thin robe.

“Oh, honey,” Bucky sighs dreamily. “You look _stunning_.”

And Steve _does_. He’s wearing one of Bucky’s favorite pair of lace panties; delicate, cream-colored hip-huggers. There’s a matching bralette, too, with half-cups and _oh_ , Bucky loves it when his Stevie is feeling this way and wants Bucky to make love to him with a bra on. For all that Steve is definitely a total twink, he’s always had a fairly impressive set of pecs on him. Bucky wants to devour them and taste lace on his tongue.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Steve has impressed his husband, and it’s got him preening. He leans down and lowers his voice to a silly stage whisper. _“I got waxed today, too.”_

“I can see that,” Bucky growls appreciatively, hauling Steve back into his lap with one arm. “You like feeling all smooth under Daddy’s fingers?”

Steve bites his lip a little shyly and nods. When Bucky pushes his hand down the back of Steve’s panties he finds the base of a jeweled plug, as he expected.

“Mm, _baby girl_. Did you get this sweet little pussy all ready for Daddy?”

Steve blushes again-- head-to-toe this time -- at Bucky’s use of such a filthy word.

“You knew Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist seeing his beautiful little _wife_ , done up like this. Knew I’d take one look at you and need to get this sugary sweet cunt _right away._ Didn’t you, baby?”

Steve, his fucking _gorgeous_ young husband, looks up at Bucky through his thick lashes. There’s a sudden air of hesitation about his expression, and it’s out of place among all that previous giddiness.

“I’d hoped,” Steve admits quietly. “Hoped you would want me enough.”

Bucky’s heart fucking _shatters_.

“Oh. Oh, _baby_.”

He’d known that he was letting work take up all of his attention, but Bucky hadn’t realized until this moment just how much it was hurting his sweetheart. Steve thought that Bucky didn’t _want him_ enough to take more time off of work, to come home in time for dinner, to stay up a little late with him and share a glass of wine. _Bucky_ made Steve feel that way.

“Baby,” he says again, gathering Steve further into his arms to hold him tighter. Steve buries his nose in the crook of Bucky’s neck, inhales his cologne. “Daddy _always_ wants you. You know that, right?”

“I, just. Sometimes you’re just really busy, and I—”

He stops Steve. “Honey _,_ I’m so, _so_ sorry. Never want you to feel like I don’t want you. Want you _all the time_. I know Daddy’s been busy, but that’s no excuse for not treating his sweetheartthe way youdeserve.”

Steve lifts his head and looks over Bucky’s features, as though he’s trying to decide if Bucky is being sincere. Bucky leans forward and kisses him on the lips, soft and sweet like he knows his baby wants it.

“Make it up to me?” Steve asks, hopeful and breathy against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky grins, nips at Steve’s chin, makes sure his husband’s thighs are wrapped around Bucky’s hips securely before lifting them both off the couch and carrying Steve to their bedroom.

Steve laughs a little at the show of strength. “So big and _strong_.”

“Mm,” Bucky hums, kissing Steve as he lays him down gently on their huge, soft bed. “Can’t have my princess walking everywhere on her own dainty feet, can I?”

Whatever Steve’s reply might have been is cut off with an effeminate moan when Bucky closes his mouth over one of Steve’s nipples, wet and needy through the fabric of the bralette, soaking the lace.

“Oh, Daddy,” he gasps, “yeah, play with my tits, feels so _good_.”

Bucky smiles and gives Steve’s other sensitive nipple the same attention, laving over the pretty, silky material and taking in his husband’s sweet little sounds. When he pulls off, he sees the pink of Steve’s peaky little buds through the sheer off-white lace and lets out a long, guttural groan.

“So fucking _pretty_ for me, sweet girl.”

On any other night, the next thing Bucky might have done is make Steve undress him, get Steve down on his knees between Bucky’s thighs, make him suck Daddy’s big cock. His baby _loves_ to make him feel good with his mouth, loves to suck on him and bury his face in Bucky’s balls, take in the musk of his husband’s natural scent. Loves it when Daddy fucks his _throat_ and makes him gag. On any other night, Bucky would make time to show Steve that display of dominance, remind Steve who he belongs to.

But tonight? Tonight, Bucky’s got a task. He’s got to show his sweet baby how sorry he is for neglecting him, got to make it up to him and make him feel good.

Tonight, Bucky’s got to make his Pretty Little Wife feel appreciated.

So Bucky undresses himself and slips off Steve’s pretty panties, gently, takes time to place little butterfly kisses all along his thighs as he does it. He pulls the plug out slowly, first letting it tug against Steve’s rim before letting it sink back in a few times, just like he knows Steve likes it. He sets it gently on a tissue on their nightstand when he’s got it out.

Then Bucky is shocking a moan of surprise and pleasure out of Steve when he roughly throws his legs over Bucky’s shoulders, wastes no time getting his mouth on that smooth, pink hole. The flavored lube from the plug tastes almost exactly like Steve’s lip gloss.

“Oh, Daddy, _fuck_!”

“That’s right,” Bucky growls, not totally lifting his face away but letting the vibrations tease at Steve’s ass and make him feel even better. “Nice husbands go down on their pretty wives when they’ve been good.” He pulls back, spits on Steve’s glistening asshole obscenely. “Gonna lick this little pussy like it’s dripping honey for me.”

And then Bucky _is_ , he’s licking and sucking at Steve’s rim with an almost unhinged fervor. It’s probably been three whole weeks since he’s taken the time to do this for Steve and he can’t believe he’s let it go that long. He’s never going to let it get this bad again, never going to let Steve feel unwanted and un-pretty and like he’s not enough for his Daddy.

Because Stevie’s Daddy is so, _so lucky_.

Steve lets out these gorgeous little whimpers and high-pitched moans while Bucky works, and he threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Maybe other days Bucky might playfully scold him for the tugging, but tonight Steve can pull or yank to his heart’s content and Bucky’s going let him, going to let Steve _ride his fucking face_ if that’s what his sweet babywants.

“Daddy,” Steve whines, “want you. Want you _in_ me.”

Bucky’s chest rumbles approvingly and he slips two fingers inside Steve, testing. They go easy, with how wet and open Steve is from the plug and Bucky’s tongue. He slips in two more just beside them, and while Steve is definitely _tight_ on four fingers, he’s relaxed enough that Bucky knows Steve will take his cock nicely. There’s a time for a little pain, but it’s not tonight.

“’M ready, Daddy,” Steve urges impatiently, and he is. “Can we– like this? Wanna see your face.”

Steve only wants Bucky to make love to him in missionary when he’s feeling particularly sweet, when he wants Bucky to be romantic with him, and that’s exactly what Bucky plans to do tonight. He wipes his mouth and reaches under the pillow for the lube, clicks it open, coats his dick.

“Gonna fill you up real good tonight, baby girl,” he says, lining himself up and just barely pushing forward. He keeps his eyes down to watch Steve’s pink, wet rim stretch over the flushed head of Bucky’s cock.

“ _Oh_ , yeah. _yeah_ ,” Steve pants, eager, grabby hands reaching for Bucky’s shoulders. “Need it. Need _you_ , Buck.”

The use of Bucky’s real name in the middle of all this makes him melt for a moment, makes him look away from where his dick is opening up Steve’s body in favor of looking at Steve’s blissed out face. He wraps one of his thick arms around Steve’s body, pulls him in, keeps his own weight from crushing Steve by resting on his other forearm. The kiss he gives Steve is intense, deep, hot and incredibly wet.

“ _So_ fucking tight on me, Stevie,” he moans, bottoming out and taking in the searing, familiar heat around him. “Fucked this little pussy a _thousand times_ , but you’re always tight like it’s your very first time. Like a fucking _virgin_ on Daddy’s big cock.”

Bucky’s compliment is filthy but it makes Steve blush pink all the same, and that genuine bashfulness gets the best of whatever is left of Bucky’s self-control. He pulls out a few inches and sinks back in slow, repeating the motion a few times and changing the angle ever so slightly with each pass.

“ _Fuck_!” Steve shouts when Bucky’s dick grazes over the spot he’s looking for, and his husband's voice is gruff and gravelly for the first time all night.

And _damn_ , the way that Steve’s exclamation comes so shocked that he doesn’t have time to work it into the character fucking _thrills_ Bucky. He loves it when his husband gets sweet and feminine and soft in a scene when he’s playing Daddy’s Pretty Wife, gets him hot under the collar every fucking time… but he _really_ loves _those_ moments. Those are the moments that Steve is just feeling so damn good that he can’t stop his voice from returning to his natural, deep, masculine register. There’s something about the rawness and intimacy of it that fucking derails Bucky, fills his blood with lava. Because yeah, he married this curvy kid who’s got a tiny waist and a bubble butt and a penchant for getting railed into the mattress like an actress in a porno, but that doesn’t change the fact that James Barnes loves to fuck hard bodies— loves to fuck _Steve’s_ hard body.

But it’s all a part of the game, and those moments make the scene even better, because the next minute Bucky has Steve’s legs over his shoulders and he’s bending Steve in half. He’s fucking his cock into Steve’s lithe body hard but pulling out slow each time, slow enough to let Steve feel every drag against his prostate before slamming back in and fucking a moan right out of Steve’s throat.

“You’ve been saving yourself for Daddy, haven’t you honey?” Bucky drips. “So sweet and tight, _goddamn_. Can feel that you haven’t been puttin’ your toys up inside you.”

“‘S yours, Daddy,” Steve whimpers. “Saved it all for _you_.”

Steve’s beginning to slur a little but he’s not quite in that headspace Bucky wants him. He picks up the pace.

“You did so good, Stevie. _So_ good. Such a sweet little wife for me, and Daddy’s gonna give you everything you been needin’. Oh, _fuck_ , I gotchu, baby girl.”

It’s not long before Steve’s ass is gripping onto Bucky’s cock harder, the taut skin of his pink rim dragging along Bucky’s rock-hard shaft. Bucky looks down at Steve’s neglected dick and gathers a wad of spit in his mouth, opens up and lets it dribble down all filthy to cover Steve’s erection. Steve moans wantonly at the nasty display and yelps when Bucky uses the spit as lube to stroke him off.

“Daddy! I– _umfh_ – I need to come!”

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Bucky coos. “You can come as many times as you need tonight.”

Steve takes Bucky’s permission like it’s Bucky’s command and shoots all over his chest, and Bucky can tell it’s intense. He can tell by the way Steve is tightening all around his cock like he’s trying to suck Bucky in and keep him there for a lifetime. He can tell by the way Steve’s dick is spurting so hard that some of it gets on Steve’s own lip. Bucky licks it off for him. He can tell by the spaced-out look on Steve’s face that Bucky’s got him exactly where Bucky wants him.

If Bucky had married another man then he might be stopping right now, might be pulling his painfully hard dick out and sparing his husband the oversensitivity, but Bucky married _Steve,_ and he knows from years of experience that Steve _lives_ for this. Steve hates the _toomuch toomuch_ of it but he _loves_ it when Bucky takes his pleasure, loves it when Bucky uses his body to get himself off. He whines and he cries a little when Bucky starts fucking him harder but he tightens up, too, and he grips Bucky hard and pulls him in and visibly rubs his last two brain cells together to try and talk dirty at him.

“Daddy,” he begs. “Daddy, _want your come_.”

And oh, Bucky fucking loves it when Steve begs for this, and Bucky knows that tonight is special and his sweet baby is begging for something just as special.

“Yeah, you like this, princess? You want what Daddy needs to give you?”

“Yes, Daddy, _need_ it–”

“Tell me what you need, baby,” Bucky growls. On a sudden wave of the same natural viciousness he’s been staving back all night, he tugs hard at Steve’s hair, fucks in especially hard and mean. “Fucking _ask your Daddy for it._ ”

“Fuck, want– want you to _knock me up!_ ”

And Bucky almost spills, almost gives it up right then. But the look on Steve’s face is too real and _this shit is too damn good_ and he’s not ready yet. He needs _more_.

“You want Daddy’s big cock to breed you up good?”

“Unh-huh, please!”

“Want me to put my baby in you?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, _please Daddy_ –”

“You wanna walk around town all heavy with _my_ fucking kid?” He slams his hips in at an angle that can’t feel good for Steve right now but it’s deep, and Bucky’s aiming for a fucking _womb_ if it’s the last thing he does. “Wanna be big and round and swollen so everyone knows what you _let your Daddy do to you_?”

“Oh, fuck, Bucky! I’m–”

But Bucky can’t stop, can’t hold back now that he’s imagining it, thinking of his Pretty Wife carrying his baby and looking peachy and cute and ready to fucking _pop_ –

“You want Daddy to keep fucking you even after you’re all bred up? Gonna ask Daddy to get you on all fours with that big belly underneath you, huh? Gonna let Daddy keep on _fucking into what’s his?_ ”

Steve’s moaning has gone completely nonsensical, not an intelligent word to be heard among it. Bucky’s right on the edge and he pulls out – _all_ the way out – and it’s only half a second he’s there but it shocks him to the bone when Steve _does_ say something, and its pathetic and broken-sounding but Bucky hears it loud and crystal fucking clear–-

“An’ you can suck the milk outta my tits, Daddy?”

Bucky comes harder than he’s ever come in his _life_.

He hasn’t even fucked back into Steve’s body when it starts, so he gets the first spurt all over Steve’s swollen hole. But then he’s groaning like a dying man and shoving his cock so deep inside Steve that it jolts his husband’s body a good three inches up the bed. Steve’s ass is impossibly tight all of a sudden, and at first Bucky thinks it’s just because he’d pulled out for a minute, but then the cool mess of sticky come that had been sliding between their stomachs is suddenly warm again, and– the _fuck_?

“Sweetheart,” Bucky groans, just starting to come down from his mind-bending orgasm. “You _came_.” When had Steve even gotten hard again?

He looks up at Steve and sees his boy looking positively drunk. He’s _giggling_.

“You said I could come as many times I wanted, Daddy.”

Bucky laughs incredulously and rolls their bodies, still inside Steve but pulling the smaller man on top so he doesn’t crush him. They’re both disgusting, but his baby is warm and happy and feeling good. Bucky’s done a good job.

They’re quiet for a while, touching and kissing and just letting the endorphins wash through them.

“How was that, honey?” he asks softly, stroking Steve’s hair. He’s so _soft_.

“’S good, Daddy.” Steve pulls his head back from where it had been tucked into Bucky’s neck. He flashes Bucky a dopey grin. “But…”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow. “But what?”

Steve sits up fully, Bucky’s cock mostly softened but still very much inside him. His sweet face takes on an air of mischief.

“I just really wanna have your baby,” he whispers. Bucky’s breath hitches and his cock jerks where it’s buried in Steve’s ass. “And, well… all the other ladies say it takes a _few tries_.”

Bucky’s eight A.M. client can go fuck himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I had a ton of fun writing that!
> 
> come hang out with me on my tumblr [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/)


End file.
